farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Privateer Heavy Gunner
The Privateer Heavy Gunner is a type of Privateer outfitted with a PKM and an EOD suit. Heavy Gunners are hard to take down with small arms fire but are weak against fire and explosions. They are similar to Privateer Heavy Flamers in terms of armour and behaviour. Tips * Privateer Heavy Gunners are the most durable enemies in the game, able to survive about 80 to 90 assault rifle rounds to the torso. * The Heavy Gunner is slow, so use that to your advantage. * The Heavy Gunner will eventually run out of ammo in his magazine forcing him to reload, attack him while he is doing this. * Heavy Gunners will use their PKM as a club in close quarters. * If a predator is nearby, lure it to the gunner or shoot the lock if the animal is caged. Stronger predators like tigers and bears can kill a Heavy Gunner with ease. * The Heavy Gunner can be killed with a Heavy Beatdown. It can not be killed with a normal Takedown. * A headshot with the Z93 will instantly kill the Heavy Gunner, so will three torso shots using this weapon. * There is a (very rare) chance that a direct impact with a GL-94 round will instantly kill them. * Although considered weaker than GL-94, a single hit from RPG-7 rocket will almost always instantly kill them, even when it's not a direct hit and on Master difficulty * A Flame Arrow will usually finish a Heavy with one shot. * Consider using Mines or C4 to lure the Heavy Gunner into a trap, and try to avoid direct confrontation with him. * Their PKM's are very inaccurate at range, so consider using long-range weapons yourself. * At close range they can be staggered by sustained automatic fire, although they recover quickly and can survive multiple magazines worth of ammo from most weapons. With an exception of the sub-machine gun signature weapon, Shredder, only machine guns can kill them effectively with simple sustained fire. * An easy way to kill Heavy Gunners at close range is to jump onto a nearby elevated object, or somehow gain height over the gunner. Jump onto the Heavy Gunner with the Heavy Beatdown skill and you will instantly kill the gunner even when detected by him. This method is easier than flanking the gunner and killing him from behind. * The signature weapon Bull is effective, with three or four shots to the centre mass being enough to kill them. * The signature sniper rifle, the AMR, will kill in 1 hit to center mass even on Master difficulty. * Avoiding contact should be fairly easy, since Jason is disguised as a privateer, however there will be certain missions where the player will have to engage them in combat. * They can be staggered by heavy weapons fire, interrupting their attacks. * Unlike Pirate Heavy Gunners, who are vulnerable at the back of the head and below the torso, Privateer Heavy Gunners are completely armored. Their head is still a weakspot, however. * It is advised to avoid contact with Heavy Gunners altogether until the Heavy Beatdown skill is obtained. You will most likely end up dying or expending large amounts of ammo trying to kill them. * The Gunslinger Takedown is also effective, as a single shot will instantly kill a Heavy Gunner. * Under the right angle, a long range headshot with a normal arrow can be used as a one-hit kill method. Trivia ﻿* They act quite overconfident and even tell other privateers to stand aside during conflict. * There is a Grenade attached to the chest area of the privateer, it will not explode since its part of his outfit. Quotes Unlike Pirate Heavy Gunners, these here, have a Helmet Soundeffect. * "Little boy, you shouldn't play with guns!" * "Mine is bigger!" * "That's right, empty your clip" * "Get to cover and stay outta my way!"" * "If you stop I'll let you use my gun" * "That tickles" * "Gotcha!" -When noticing the player * "I raped your mother!" * "Empty your clip" * "Hey? Friendly?"-When distracted by a rock * "Woohoo!"-When noticing the player or a dead Privateer * "Holy crap!"-When noticing the player or a dead Privateer * "At least its nice" -When idle * "Just ask for a raise, it cant be that hard." -When idle * "Keep remain your business Recruit." -Can be heard in cave when just got Recruit uniform. * "AHAHAHAHAAAA!" -When idle * "Why didn't I make that bed, idiot." -When idle * "Man, why do I have to live in a shit hole." -When idle * "She better not be sleeping around" -When idle * "I can hear you" -When distracted by a rock ru:Наёмник-пулемётчик Category:Far Cry 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Heavy Enemies Category:Heavy Gunners